The Greatest Secret of All
by Seliphra
Summary: Every Izuo fill is done by Shizuo, and every Shizaya fill is done by Izaya...go figure right? Full details inside.


Kink Meme fill, yes IcyWarm, I will post it here too...

Prompt:

In which every Izuo fill was filled by Shizuo and every Shizaya fill was will by Izaya.  
>Because that is their twisted fantasy.<p>

And then, Erika finds out.  
>Make it cracky!<p>

Warnings: Yeah, this is gonna be M so...the usual stuff. Yaoi, boy x boy, referances to Izuo and Shizaya, fangirliness, probably eventual sex between the two...idk, you want that Icy or no? Damage to the fourth wall, and...yeah. More.

Okay don't know what the fourth wall is? Here's a definition: _The fourth wall is the imaginary wall that prevents characters in a wrok of fiction from knowing they are fictional. Breaking the fourth wall is when a character acknowledges their fictionality, by either indirectly or directly addressing the audience. Alternatively, they may interact with their creator (the author of the book, the director of the movie, the artist of the comic book, etc.). This is more akin to breaking one of the walls of the set, but the existence of a director implies the existence of an audience, so it's still indirectly Breaking The Fourth Wall. This trope is usually used for comedic purposes. Fiction that draws attention to its fictionality may be included as damaging the wall, but not breaking it._

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Durarara, it is on my computer though *watches repeatedly*

* * *

><p>Izaya smirked a little as he posted the latest chapter of his story on Kink Meme, then uploaded it to one of his ten accounts. Ah yes….guilty as hell he was for writing fan fictions of himself….and his lovely monster dominating him in every way possible. He supressed a shiver at that thought and licked his lips lightly. Time to get working on the next one…he had an awfully large number of stories to write as he seemed to be the only Shizaya writer on the Kink Meme site. He didn't mind reading these Izuo ones though he did wonder who was brave enough to write him on top. Then again, Shizuo couldn't use internet…so he thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile – "Ugh…done!" Another Izuo fill complete! Shizuo stretched lightly to shake some tension from his body. He grinned too when he got three reviews saying how much they loved author Anon for writing some Izuo smut. He chuckled a little at the thought too, that nobody knew he did indeed know how to use a computer…not just that but that he wrote some of the best Izuo smut out there. This particular request had been for him to be tied up and played with. Bonuses on toys, a whip and a masochistic Shizuo which he had written all very well indeed. It had taken fourteen parts…it was almost entirely smut too.<p>

"Oh…some Shizaya?" He frowned a little. Sure he could see how most people would have him topping but really, if the flea was involved there was just no frickin' way.  
>"Eh. Whatever…" He read it anyways. He recognised the writing style too, one of his favourites had posted~.<p>

* * *

><p>"Erika…?"<br>"I'm busy, shh. My kinks are being filled," She grinned like a mad woman and went on reading.  
>"Wait…what?"<br>"On Kink Meme! I really wish I could meet these guys! I know what you're thinking! There are many authors on kink meme and it could be numerous people, but really! See how similar all the Shizaya are? And the Izuo are all alike in some way too! I think there are only two author!anons writing Izuo and Shizaya respectively!"

"Erika, that's crazy, come on!"  
>"Not as crazy as us being in fan fictions…"<br>"…True, that isn't the point though! There are lots of authors and…oh hey, they are similar. One is definitely a Shizaya shipper and the other an Izuo shipper. Hey these are…pretty good." Walker was not one to admit he enjoyed yaoi but the writing! Oh well…

"I'm going to find them."  
>"What?"<br>"Look at this! The characters are SO in character, the depth! And the description! These people have clearly been to Ikebukuro! Or even live here! Not just that, but this description of inside Izaya's apartment right here? I asked Masaomi about it, he said it's spot on!"

"Wait…you don't think that the Shizaya writer is…"  
>"Hmm? Nice as it would be, no. I do think they have met Izaya though, after all how else would they know what the inside of his apartment looks like?<br>"Mm…true. So, how do we go about this?"  
>"Ah! You'll help?"<br>"Duh~! It's a mystery of epic proportions that must be uncovered!"  
>"Oh Walker!" She hugged him happily and Kadota and Togusa both rolled their eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, we make that our request and see who fills it and what they write?"<br>"Yup~!" Erika's amazing plan was amazing and flawless after all. If one wrote Shizaya and the other Izuo….request both in the same story and ask for the author!anon who wrote 'The Missing Year' to collaborate with the author!anon of 'The Experiment'. ' The Missing Year' was an Izuo she had needed filled with Mpreg, bonus points if there was angst and Izaya did something dumb. Super bonus if Shizuo got shot. It was amazing too! 'The Experiment' Had been a Shizaya where she wanted Shinra to experiment with making them calm down…through a child. Musts had been mpreg and Shizaya, bonus if Celty was a godparent. In fact she had posted the request just moments ago and within minutes one of them responded…

'Author!Anon of The Experiment accepts the challenge if Author!Anon of The Missing year does'. She squealed and Walker grinned beside her. A few moments later the next post appeared.  
>'Author!Anon of The Missing Year accepts as well. How will we collaborate?' Erika frowned and watched carefully now.<br>'E-mail exchange. Mail me, Nakura(at)tomail(dot)com' Was the response. Ha! Now Erika had something!  
>"Hang on…." Kadota had peeked over her shoulder and she blinked at him.<p>

"What is it Dotachin?"  
>"That's….Izaya's email address…" Erika promptly feinted and Walker's eyes widened.<br>"Izaya? Izaya Orihara?"  
>"Yes. And…Hey that is Shizuo's!"<br>'I will, make sure that Tsugaru(at)exmail(dot)comdoesn't go into your spam folder.'

* * *

><p>Not over guys! I used my own fics because...yeah, I didn't want to use someone else's fics and potentially upset people. Okay. So just to clarify I wrote 'The Missing Year' and 'The Experiment'. Shizuo and Izaya had NOTHING to do with them.<br>Shizuo: SO you say...  
>Izaya: Yeah, who knows, maybe this is the truth right?<br>Seliphra: Shut up. Okay...for the record yes. I am breaking the fourth wall right now. Here in this postscript. Because that is just how I roll baby~!  
>Izaya: She want's reviews too...so give 'em.<p> 


End file.
